


Who We Are

by ReddyHeady5



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Awakening, Confusion, Dark Magic, Memory Recall, Retelling, Saddness, Slice of Life, Slice of a sad life, pretty AU, self doubt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 08:43:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11825151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReddyHeady5/pseuds/ReddyHeady5
Summary: Like my memories, I don’t remember much of when I woke up. Even though logically I knew I must of climbed out of the cave I was laid to rest in for 100 years, I only remember feeling truly alive when I stepped outside and gazed upon the world from that cliff.How massive that world was.What a beautiful first memory.





	1. Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> I had the idea of this story coursing through my brain ever since the game came out. Along the way of playing it me and my friend were coming up with theories of what was going to happen and kind of making AUs. Most were hilarious but this one stuck with me. We always joked about how funny Link would be not knowing anything about the world. Like doing stupid stuff or saying stupid things that everyone just kind of gives him weird looks for. But really getting into the game play I was thinking about how hard it must have been for Link. He was reborn with no memories of his past life. How weird would it be to be living your life, and then suddenly recall memories of the person you were before? How much of the same were they, or how different? Everything suddenly changes. I've always liked Dark Link, and have always played with the idea if Ganon were to actually somehow control Link in some way. So I kind of formed these ideas together. 
> 
> That all being said, I don't plan for this to be a "happy" story. Of course we all know the game has a happy ending, but this is a story of a boy trying to find out who he is. Trying to find his place in the world. I relate on many levels with the Link in this story at where I'm at in my life. It's also not going to have any pairings. 
> 
> This is the journey of Link, and how he came to be a hero.

****

…

 

It was raining. Storming. With thunder booming over head and fat, wet drops of water cloaking the world around us in a haze.

 

_up…_

 

Running. We were running.

 

_…wake up…_

 

Heavy pounding was heard from behind me, the sounds of metal stomping into the wet ground as the machines chased after me. Chased after her.

 

_Wake up…_

 

As we chased after her.

 

_Link…_

 

She fell. Right into a pit that I jumped in right after. She slowly picked her body up and turned towards me as I steadied my sword. Her eyes were wide and fearful as she tried to comprehend what was happening.

 

“Link! Stop! Wake up!”

 

Nonsense, princess. I’m more awake than I’ve ever been.

 

_Wake up, Link._

She slides back in the mud still speaking to me, trying to get me to hear her, but I’m not listening. Through the rain and the thunder I can only hear the thrumming of the sword that is heavy in my grip. I can only hear to power pulsing through my body, through my mind, and I advance.

 

_Wake up, Link._

I hear the machines closing in on us and I chance a look back as one comes over the edge, fixing it’s mechanical eye on the figure before me, prepairing for the charge that will finish what has begun.

 

“ _FINISH HER.”_

I turn back as she screams, raising the sword as a sudden flash of light blinds my vision.

 

And then. _Nothing_.

 

_WAKE UP, LINK_

 

***

 

 

Like my memories, I don’t remember much of when I woke up. Even though logically I knew I climbed out of the cave I was laid to rest in for 100 years, I only remember feeling truly alive when I stepped outside and gazed upon the world from that cliff.

 

How massive that world was.

 

What a beautiful first memory.

 

And thinking back it’s a little strange. I wasn’t able to recall a single thing about my person, but I had no way of knowing that wasn’t normal.

 

I could walk. I could talk. And that was me.

 

And I guess it was animal instinct to wonder. The natural instinct to stay alive. So I moved down that slope where I met someone like me. But not.

 

And this strange was kind. We talked about the land, about the food, about living.

 

Because that’s all that there was to living, right?

 

And then he introduced me to the shrines. Puzzles that tested my mentality. Puzzles that reawakened something inside of me.

 

At that moment I wasn’t sure what, but it seemed like the right thing to do. Instinct.

 

So I completed these shrines for this kind strange in exchange for that paraglider.

 

Not because I knew my destiny at the time.

 

But because I wanted to experience the world.

 

I wanted to find more cliffs in that massive, beautiful world.

 

I simply wanted to _see_.

 

And when he took me to the old temple, where I climed to the top and he confessed to me his true being, I stalled.

 

He told me his story. His story as a king of this once great kingdom. The story of his life. Of 100 years ago.

 

The story of a princess locked away by her own magic, protecting the people that she loves.

 

And I stalled.

 

What was mine?

 

What was my story? Was there more to life then waking up in a cave and exploring the land? Was there more than what I believed thus far?

 

Was there more to me?

 

So with is advice and request, I took the paraglider and sailed.

 

I sailed for the kind stranger that opened my mind. For the world that introduced me to beauty. For the lonely princess giving her life for others like me. I sailed for my old story.

 

But most importantly,

 

I sailed for my new one.


	2. Kakariko Village

I was running across a bridge, trying to find some kind of shelter from the storm when I saw a flicker of light just ahead.

 

Fire.

 

I ran towards the makeshift little shelter and groaned at the feeling of wet clothes sticking to my body and felt relief as I squatted next to the fire and reached my hands out towards its warmth.

 

I was so relieved I didn’t even notice the other person on the other side of the fire.

 

“Hello. Dreadful weather we are having.”

 

I jumped and looked across the fire at the other man . “Oh! Oh, sorry. Sorry. I didn’t see you there.”

 

“Not a problem at all. I’m happy to share the shelter and warmth with people in need.”

 

“Thank you. Just until the rains lets up, then I’ll get out of your way.”

 

“Not many come this way, where are you heading, lad? I could give you directions if you need them. Ask me whatever you want, we might as well chat until the storm clears.”

 

I smiled. Even though it was cold and I was soaked to the bone, I was happy to have the chance to chat with another person. It’s been days since I left the plateau, and the only company that I had seemed to attract were the monsters roaming the lands. “I’m going to Kakariko Village actually, I’ve never been, I just follow this road, yeah?”

 

“Ah, I see. Yes, Kakariko Village is that way. On the other side of the Dueling Peaks there’s a stable. Stop there and ask someone for further directions.” He pointed to the road that I was heading down. “Nice town it is. Pleasant. Almost like coming home after a long day of work.”

 

“Well I wouldn’t know anything about that, but what about you? What are you doing out here?”

 

The man gave me a strange look before continuing, “Just patrolling. This bridge is an important route. I make sure the monsters don’t nest here by chasing them off the bridge.”

 

It was then that the sun finally made its way through the clouds, and the rain started to calm. I stood up and thanked the man again, and started to make my way when he called out to me.

 

“Let’s wish each other good luck, eh?!”

 

I turn and waved at the man as I continued on the winding path that lead towards the Dueling Peaks.

 

It was nearing night fall when I reached the stable, and I couldn’t have been more grateful in that moment. Fighting monsters along the way left me weary and sore with a few injuries I needed to take care of, and not the mention the fact that this place had the most people that I’ve ever seen.

 

It was a nice change of pace. Relaxing around the fire while cooking and talking with the people that stayed there. I talked to a man about catching a horse, and considering the amount of time it took me to get here, it seemed like a good idea to get one before I continued to Kakariko. A women told me about elixers and a set of twins also seemed eager to help me catch a horse as well.

 

“Wild horses get scared easily, and if they notice people near then, they’ll take off. Just sneak up on ‘em from behind real slow. When you get good and close grab ‘em and jump on quick!”

 

“Thank you, that’s very helpful.” I smiled at the boy.

 

Night turned to morning, and with the new light I tamed a horse (to the excitement of the twins). She was a feisty thing. Solid in color and fast like the wind. She was still pissed that I broke her, but nothing a few apples wouldn’t fix.

 

And was I ever thankful for that horse. Throughout our travels we become friends, or so I would like to think. I’m sure she never thought she was going to be riding into battle at some point in her life, but I made sure to treat her as fair as I could.

 

But most importantly I was glad to have a companion. As our time together grew I would talk to her. About anything and everything. About destiny and trails and the past and the present. And sometimes I swore she could actually understand me. With a affirmative snort, or a swish of her mane in the appropriate spots.

 

That first trip to Kakariko was a terror though. Fighting off monsters with a horse that was peaved at being caught wasn’t anyones idea of fun, but our bond grew stronger with every passing sunrise.

 

When I reached Kakariko village I remembered what the bridge man told me, because it certainly felt like something when I stepped foot under the wooden archway and gazed upon the cozy village nesteled in the valley.

 

Maybe I couldn’t understand what it felt like to be coming home after a long day of work.

 

But something warm and tingly spread through my chest and all the way to my toes making me relsease a breath I didn’t know I was holding, and I smiled.

 

It was nice.

 

And it was all new to me. So many people tending to their homes, gardens, shops and living together in harmony. Children playing through the paths and parents keeping a steady eye.

 

After being directed to the bottom of the village, I started up the steps towards the house that held the person I traveled far for.

 

Impa.

 

I didn’t know anything about this person, only what King Rhoam told me on the platuea. She was the person I needed to seek to find more answers.

 

And I certainly had a lot of questions.

 

Upon reaching the top of the steps I stopped at the young girl that was cleaning the floors boards and asked her if I was in the right place.

 

“Oh! A man?! Huh, wait, is that a Sheikah Slate?”

 

I looked at the device that I had little to no idea of what it actually was. One of the reasons I was even here at all. “Um-“

 

“Could you be the hero my grandmother told me about? What was his name? Li…Lin…Ummmm… Oh I’m sorry!”

 

“It’s-it’s no problem-“

 

“I’m bad at speaking. Well my name is Pa… Paaa… Paaay...”

 

I could only stare at the very shy person in front of me.

 

“Paya! My name is Paya!”

 

“Okay, Paya, I’m Lin-“

 

“Phew! I’m glad I got that out. I know it should be easy to say seeing as how it’s my own name. So…Sorry about that. What did you say your name was?”

 

I blinked. “I’m Link.”

 

I didn’t know it was possible, but her eyes seemed to grow even wider in embaressment and her face flushed a vibrant red. “Oh! Oh! My grandmother has been awaiting your return ever since I was little!”

 

Paya was a kind person. Shy and introvert, but always willing to help and be by your side. She may have become my first friend throughout my journey (besides the horse that still was a little wary of me at the moment), but I always enjoyed coming back to Kakariko Village and spending time with Paya. Mostly I would chat away about my adventures and show her pictures of the lands that she longed to see, but knew she would never see them in person.

 

As I grew and started to recall my memories in the later months, it helped to think of shy Paya. My emotions changed, and I was conflicted with the past and the present.

 

Of who I was meant to be.

 

And I would think of Paya. Sweet Paya and her look of amazement and sheer wonder that poured from her eyes as I showed her pictures of the desert sands.

 

Of the giant mountains with rolling snow fields.

 

Of the vast plains of Hyrule.

 

Of the wonderments of the Zora Domain and the roughness of Death Mountain.

 

Of the animals from the smallest foxes to the largest dragons.

 

I would think of Paya and remember my own amazement of when I was born a second time.

 

And I would close my eyes and think of that first memory.

 

After bidding this girl thanks, I steadied myself before entering the house.

 

It was strange. Up until this point I haven’t met somebody that remembered me from 100 years ago. It was a strange feeling to have someone talk to you so sure of theirselves, with that spark of familiarity in their eyes, but all you could say was:

 

“I don’t remember.”

 

“I see… So you have lost your memories. Well, it matters not. In fact, that may actually be a blessing in disguise for the time being…”

 

I didn’t know what else to say. “I-I was told to come here from a ghost!”

 

Impa gave me a look. “A ghost?”

 

“Um, yeah. It was the King. King Rhoam.”

 

Impa gave a small smile. “Dearest, Link… Please come a bit closer.”

 

And she told me the story of the princess and the knight. The story of the princess that risked her life to save the people she loved. To face Ganon all alone.

 

Because her knight failed.

 

“Before Princess Zelda went to nobly meet her fate…she entrusted me with some words she wished to say to you. If you wish to hear these words, you must be prepaired to risk your life as well.”

 

My breath hitched.

 

It’s weird thinking back on. Before I recalled my memories it was like I was only alive for a month at that time. My memories only spanned from when I stood on that cliff until now.

 

And now someone was asking me to risk my life?

 

The one I only started living?

 

Insanity!

 

But I had this feeling, this instinct, almost like coming home.

 

And of course there was the feeling of being scared. And nervous.

 

But listening to my instinct thus far has gotten me here, and I was still curious. About my past life that is.

 

And there was probably survivers guilt thrown in there too.

 

But I knew that when I raised my head and looked Impa in the eye, I was positive that I was ready. “I understand. I’m ready.”

 

She laughed. “Not a memory to your name and you are willing to risk your life for the greater good. You have not changed a bit. Once a hero, always a hero. Very well. I will recount for you all that has happened…”

 

 


End file.
